


the lucky ones

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: down these mean streets [17]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s10e17 The Puzzle Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: On the ride home from Sunday dinner, Eddie and Jamie discuss the week's events - and just what duty to tradition can mean.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: down these mean streets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the lucky ones

“Do you think Sean’s serious about being a cop?”

Jamie glanced briefly away from the road at his wife’s words, shrugging slightly in response to her question before returning his gaze to the windshield. “I think he’s seriously considering it.”

Eddie nodded once, staring down at her hands. “Yeah. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Afraid of?” he repeated confusedly. “You don’t want him to be a cop?”

“I don’t _not_ want him to be a cop,” she retorted sheepishly. “I’m just worried. He is _such_ a great kid, Jamie. He’s got a better idea of who he is than some adults do, and he doesn’t have an issue speaking his mind. I guess I’m just… I’m scared he’ll fold to the family on this one. He’s the only grandchild that’s got a chance of going down that path, and I think, as time goes on, he’ll start – I don’t know, he’ll start feeling the pressure, and he’ll go along to get along. Being a cop is hard enough these days when it’s actually something you want for _yourself_. Doing it because of other people…”

“Sean’s not going to become a cop because we tell him to,” Jamie promised patiently. “First off, we’d never do that. Secondly, the kid didn’t listen to us when he was five and we told him to eat all his broccoli. You really think he’s going to make a decision that will shape the rest of his life just to appease us?”

“I don’t think you’d pressure him on purpose,” Eddie reassured him quickly. “But… Jamie, you guys have had cops every generation since you came here. You don’t think he’s eventually going to feel like it’s his _duty_ to carry on that tradition, no matter what you say?”

“I…” Jamie paused, considering what she was saying. “I see your point,” he conceded a moment later. “But… look, we’ll make sure he knows it’s not his duty or anyone else’s, alright?”

She nodded once, unconvinced. “Alright.”

“Eddie, he’ll be okay,” he comforted, reaching over with the hand not on the steering wheel and intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his tightly, inhaling deeply and then slowly releasing the breath. “He’ll be okay,” he repeated softly.

“I know,” she murmured, mustering up a smile that appeared at least halfway genuine. “I do.”

“Good,” he replied just as softly, squeezing her fingers once more before carefully returning both hands to the steering wheel. “You okay?” he questioned concernedly, glancing over at her as she slumped further in her seat.

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “I’m just… in a weird mood, I guess.”

“It’s been a weird week,” Jamie allowed bemusedly.

“Yeah,” she agreed laughingly. “Yeah, it has.” She shifted in her seat with a sigh. “I still can’t believe Mrs. Riley’s ex was the one stealing all her stuff. I mean, she has _dementia_. She’s sick, and she thought she was going crazy, and he just… he didn’t care. I know she’s not the nicest person to be around, but how can you claim to _love_ someone and then do that to them?”

“He villainized her,” Jamie reminded his wife softly. “Said she was a monster to be around. I’m guessing it’s a little easier to steal from someone you view as a monster than it is to do it to the woman you promised forever to.”

“I guess so,” Eddie sighed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m glad to know I will never have to worry about that.”

“No,” Jamie agreed firmly. “You won’t.”

She smiled warmly in response, leaning over to kiss her husband’s cheek as they stopped at a red light. “I’m very lucky to have found you, Jameson Reagan,” she murmured earnestly into his ear.

“Nah,” he denied, shaking his head. “I’m the lucky one.”

“Well, how about we’re both the lucky ones?” Eddie compromised playfully.

He glanced over at her, smirk blossoming into a full-blown smile. “Works for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are all healthy and safe during this very strange time!


End file.
